


cover me up, cuddle me in

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: meg writes fanfic (tumblr prompt fills) [19]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Sharing a Bed, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eretria isn’t a fan of thunderstorms and crawls into bed with amberle because she’s scared</p>
            </blockquote>





	cover me up, cuddle me in

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt princess rover + ‘why are you in my bed?’ from @puppyfacedbrokenboys on tumblr
> 
> once again, this prompt is from forever ago but i’m cleaning out my inbox and trying to fill all the unfilled prompts. anyway, i’m sorry that this is so late and i hope you like it. also happy birthday for like, a week ago!
> 
> you should know that bed sharing bc one of them is afraid of thunderstorms is one of my favourite tropes ever. i have a longer bed sharing fic set in verse [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5954851) if you’re interested. you can find me on tumblr at bisexualwavcrly.
> 
> title from ‘kiss me’ by ed sheeran

Amberle wakes up at three am when Eretria climbs into her bed and elbows her in the stomach when she tucks herself into Amberle’s side.

“Eretria?” Amberle asks, her name morphing into a yawn halfway through, “Why are you in my bed?”

“M’not, it’s a dream,” Eretria says, voice muffled by Amberle’s shoulder, “Just go back to sleep.”

“If this was a dream I wouldn’t need to go back to sleep,” Amberle argues, tucking Eretria more comfortable under her chin, “And that wouldn’t have hurt so much.”

“Sorry,” Eretria says, but she doesn’t sound especially sorry to Amberle.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Amberle says after a few minutes, during which she almost falls back asleep thanks to Eretria’s warmth and weight and the rain outside.

Eretria says something that sounds like gibberish to Amberle, and she can feel the movement of Eretria’s jaw against her collarbone when she talks.

“Repeat that,” Amberle says, “But slowly and in English.”

“I said, I don’t like the thunder,” Eretria repeats, hiding her face and Amberle can feel how tense she gets when she admits it.

“Oh,” Amberle says softly, “Alright, I don’t mind if you sleep in my bed.”

“Thanks,” Eretria says, still not moving her head from Amberle’s chest.

Its ten minutes before the thunder goes off again, preluded by their dorm room being lit up by a flash of lightning. Eretria tenses up, one hand grabbing a fistful of Amberle’s sweatshirt and her chin digs into Amberle’s chest.

Amberle runs a hand down Eretria’s back and adjusts them so that she can rest her cheek against Eretria’s hair. 

“You’re alright,” Amberle says softly, “You’re alright baby.”

Amberle keeps talking to Eretria softly and rubbing her back, waiting for the next lot of thunder and lightning. The next time she’s ready, still talking to Eretria, and by the sixth time Eretria doesn’t flinch.

//

When Amberle wakes up the next morning Eretria is still asleep in her bed, sprawled across Amberle in what she can see now is one of her soccer jumpers, far too long on Eretria’s shorter frame.

Amberle manages to move out from under Eretria and goes to the bathroom before coming back and settling on the other girl’s bed with her laptop to work on her history paper. 

Eretria wakes up just after ten, groaning and trying to retreat further into the covers. It takes her a few moments to realize that she’s not in her own bed and another to realize that she’s in Amberle’s bed.

“Good morning sunshine,” Amberle says, and Eretria rolls onto her back to look at her. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Eretria says, “Look, about last night-“

“This morning,” Amberle corrects, “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I can pretend nothing happened.”

“No,” Eretria says, “I was going to say thank you, for what you did. I haven’t slept during a thunderstorm since I was like, four.”

“It’s not a problem,” Amberle says, softening at Eretria’s words, “I’m glad you trusted me enough to let me help you. I know we don’t always get along but I do care about you Eretria.”

“Yeah?” Eretria says, voice soft and kind of shaky.

“Yeah,” Amberle says.

“The feeling’s mutual.”

Eretria gets up and gathers together her shower stuff, she’s halfway out the door when Amberle yells, “Nice jumper by the way.” After her, and the last thing Amberle sees in her last name printed across the back of the jumper and Eretria’s middle finger before the door slams shut.


End file.
